Dangerous Disease English Version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. A mysterious disease is on Toronto. Avaible in French too.
1. Chapter 1 : Birthday

Dangerous Disease

...

_It's one of my first translation, be understanding please. Enjoy the story ;)_

...

Chapter 1 : Birthday

The day was begun like the others, in fact, she covince herself that it's just an ordinary day.

She was wake up early, she took many time to dressed up and particulary for thread the corset wich she didn't support anymore. Doing hair, just a touch of makeup, a quickly breakfast and she's ready to leave the house where she live for going on the center's city.

She get of the carriage and cross strangers in the sidewalk. But her eyes are inexorably watched the building besides her. The building where she look more often that she really want.

The Station Four looks quiet, like always. But she can't stop hope seeing him crossing the door. Every morning since some years already, she hope to see the inspector's stature behind the widows of his office. This never happend.

She coming near the morgue's panel and look again for the last one, the place where he put his bycicle. A smile crossing her face. It's here. He must be aroud.

The young woman sighed with lightness and push the door to enter on her office, beginning a new day at work.

She make the autopsy about a man dead two days before, discovered electrocuted in his bath, that they just took to her. A man knocks at the door. She turn immediatly of him, sure to see the one who's in her thoughts at this moment. But her smile freeze by suprise when he make a step to her, a big bouquet of roses in his hand.

-This is for you, said the man with a soft and sweet voice.

-Darcy, what...

-Happy Birthday.

-What?

-I have informants, said Darcy with laughting.

-Really, answered Julia, Ruby is here?

-Inspector Murdoch told me last week. I think that he want to boast about knowing which day is and I ignored it.

-I didn't knew that he know this detail, stammered for herself the young woman who can't look nothing else than the flowers.

Darcy didn't answer and looked at her before she spook again.

-Thank you, it's beautiful.

She approached him and take a kiss on his lips before go back and put the roses in a large test tub.

-I have the plan to lunch together but finally i have an important meeting. It will be for this evening, if you want it of course.

-I will be happy,answered Julia smiling.

-So in this case, he took her hand and kiss it, see you this evening my love.

-See you later.

They applied a last look with a smile before that Darcy leave the morgue. Julia stay looking the roses few minutes after he's put them on the desk then, she go near the body again and work at the silence.

It's happens one hour when an officier from the station four breaking the peacefullness of Julia.

Detective Brakenreid wanted the report about this dead immediatly. She gived the last element of it and leave the building to joing the one where are working her colleagues.

She's arriving fast to the office with a strange feeling for didn't find officier on her way. A banner was hanging on the top of the desk " Happy Birthday Doctor" was wrote in red and big letters. Under of this banner was standing the complet team, which she know so well.

A massive cake with one lonely candle was on the desk in front of them. She feels her heart tighten during one second when they beginning to singing a "Happy Birthday" with the same and imperfect voice.

Her smile coulnd't disappear on her face, it became more and more wide when she looked hard at faces of people front her. At last, she's according her attention to Inspector Murdoch and then nothing more around doesn't matter. He had singing with enthusiasm, smiling broadly, all of it was made by his plan, she could bet on it.

When they are finished, she approached slowly and George spoke.

-You must blow out the candle and make a wish doctor.

-Alright, sighed Julia.

She closed her eyes for make a wish in her head during the men, and particulary Inspector Murdoch, looked her. She oppened her eyes again with a smile on her lips and she blow the flame go out while her friends applauded.

Julia looked up at William who applauded as intensely as the others but who propably ignored that her wish concerned him.

The young woman recovered from her feelings, thanking them before Brakenreid coming to her with a gift.

-Do you really think that we didn't have a gift to you?

-Gentlemen, said Julia , it's too much.

-Open it first to see what is, answer Brakenreid.

-All of us put our contribution, add George.

-But Murdoch choose it, so if you don't like it, you must revenge on him.

Julia looked her friend one more time and he send her a shy smile.

-I hope you will like it, said William.

Julia took the package on her fingers and open it silently. She discovered a penholder on nacre and chopped. It costed probably more than they could imagine.

-It's georgous, sighed the young woman, thank you all.

The ten men looks satisfied to learn that the gift was esteemed and quickly the cake was cut by George who took the first part to Julia before deliver to the others.

-So, you like it? Whispered William to his friend when she was finally alone.

-Of course, but William, it would be very expensive.

-As George says, all of us put our contribution.

-And some of you more than others, I don't have any doubt.

-What do you mean? Asked William shifting her eyes.

-Oh please, sighed Julia, I'm convinced the officier's payroll doesn't fabulous to make a gift like this one just for a colleague. You didn't just choice the gift, you paid it almost. Admit it.

-You could become a good inspector. But please, don't tell them, you shouldn't even know it.

-Alright, I don't know, said Julia smiling, but thank you inspector, that's touching me.

He smilled her back and kept his eyes deeper in hers. If he could hear his heart at this moment, he probably approach her and make a kiss on her skin. But he knew that it doesn't allow him, no more today, no more since she have an another man in her life. Today, he must keep his distance, he must accept the fact he can't taste her lips anymore, he can't tighten his arms around her waist. Today, everything had change and he know it, because Julia love an another man, a man who she was preparing to marry in a few months. Julia didn't broke the invisible link that William made between them, she couldn't leave his look where she see the desire born.

Finally the voice of the detective Brakenreid, who ordered the men to go back at work, made them back to the reality. They turn their heads at the same time and didn't exchange any words and looks during the complet day.

The night has come. Doctor Ogden checked if everything was in order in the morgue overnight and put out the lights before leave the room and the building. She arrived on the sidewalk to find Darcy who's waiting her. She hang his arm.

However like every evening, she must look up at the building of the Station Four. Like every evening, her eyes traveled from the widows of inspector Murdoch to the door of the building, then to the place where he put his bycicle. She see him walked on the street with it. Instinctively, he looked up at the building where the young woman work.

Their eyes meet just during one second before Darcy pushed Julia into the carriage. Then William looks down and gets on his bycicle.

_...To be Continue..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Suspicious Death

_Chapter 2 : Suspicious Death_

The phone call reported a case of suspicious death in the Toronto's center. The sixty man was felt in the street. Constables, detective Murdoch and doctor Ogden became on the place to make the first report.

According witnesses the man was a tramp who lived in the around since fews years. Storekeepers allow him because he was friendly and doesn't make trouble.

Doctor Ogden studied him during few minutes to make the first prognostic.

-I can say that is dead by a heart attack, said Julia to the detective who leaned over the body near her.

-No kick, no injuries?Asked William examine the body.

-First look no, but I will learn more when I will make the autopsy.

-Mmh, grumbled the man without look at her.

-You looks worry, Julia said during getting up with him.

-Witnesses says that he looks calm, it's no sense if he had a heart attack. He had just felt against the wall and says inconsistens words.

-Are you thinking of poisoning? It's could be explain the fact that he didn't panic. Probably he knew what's happend or didn't have time to understand.

-We need to explore all posibilities, doctor.

-Like always, Julia said with a shy smile, I will take you my report as soon as possible, adds she seriously.

-Thank you, William said finally crossing her look and before join constable Crabtree who's interwiev a storekeeper.

Julia made a nod to men who transport the boby to the morgue. Then, she's going to the carriage with her bag in her hands. But before get into the carriage, she took her last look to her friend, like she's does always, althought he didnt' saw it. It became a habit since many times already, many time so she didn't remember the day when it was begun.

The young woman listenning a valse's disc, music that she loved especially when she worked. She made it since few minutes, leaned over the boby of the poor man who lost his life. She didn't saw someone in the lab since the men who put down the body on her table, but she didn't complain, loneliness doesn't matter for her.

She undressed the stranger, ausculted him in details, to find any evidence about reason of his death. She cleaned his hand, brushed his long hair to find something for help the policemen in their investigation. She found any injuries except somes bruises dated from some days. When she finished to writing her finding about the outside body, she continued her research deeper. She made usual examination, rewiev details of every flesh, bones and internal organ.

When the time is coming to sew the poor man, somes hours after, she heard slowly steps behind her. She didn't need to see the one who had entered because she knew his gait perfectly.

-Doctor, said detective Murdoch to approach the table and saw the bouquet of roses on the shelf, have you finish?

-Of course William, answered Julia with smiling and looking him.

-I'm listen you.

-Unfortunetly, I have nothing special, sighed Julia who puting her hands into a pan with water, this man didn't have any injuries except somes bruises on his legs. I didn't found any fracture of the skull, his throat hadn't any sign of strangulation, his liver was ravaged by cirrhosis, consequence of an important alcohol uptake. His stomach contains no many food, only bread, and his heart looked healthy.

-So what's the cause of his death? Asked William during she's walking to the desk in the middle of the room.

-I don't know. But however, I extracted that from his mouth and his nostrils, says the young woman who give him the test tube that he took immediatly.

-What is? Grumbled the detective who's looking small black balls resting on the bottom of the glass.

-Compact dust, fiber fabrics, I don't have any idea right now.

-It's not as much finds, sighed William.

-I know and I 'm sorry. I can't use dirt found under his nails and in his hair, there were too much.

-Any track of poison?

-I had keeping this possibility in a corner of my head, but I didn't found any, wishpered Julia with a grimace, I'm totally helpless against this death.

-The investigation doesn't move, some people who saw him often testify that he wasn't at his best since three last days. And no one had see him yesterday, this fact looks unusual.

-Maybe he was sick? A flu could have him?

The man didn't reply and watched the wall. Julia knew that in moments like this one, nothing around him doest exist anymore. She knew that he thought of all the information in his head, again and again. He should be studying, analysing, compare, making assumptions. She knew that in this moments, he must going back at the reality by himself, when he decided to do it and she just must to waiting for.

He crossed her look somes second after and smiled her softly.

-Thank you, said William.

-I couldn't found much but...

The young woman be stop by George who's arrived out of breath. The two people back at him with a same and unique mouvement.

-Detective, doctor, said George, an another body in the same street was discovered.

They coming on place together, joining the city's center again. The circumstances was disturbing as the first death. It affect a twenty-six woman working at the butchery; only two buildings where the tramp was felt. Once again, the police made the investigation and the doctor was charged to do the autopsy.

Miss Roberts had been sick since few days. She was famous because several days in a week she took food to the tramp who thay called Edward. Miss Roberts was what we call a vegetarian, she didn't eating meat because she must following a strict diet since her early chilhood. They can't be infectious by spoiled food.

Later in the day, an another storekeeper at the same street was dead and transport to the morgue. But like the others case, doctor Ogden found no obvious cause of death. The only common between the victims was their meeting, they saw each others every days. Two of them felt sick two days before.

When William was go back to his office and made his things at the good place, his look lost on the blackboard where diagrams and names were. It was only one theory that he couldn't take off. Everything be clear, an epidemic, they needed to fight against an epidemic.

He informed his superior immediatly to implement security measures, then he wanted to talk with doctor Ogden as soon as possible to sharing his fears with her. In his way, he crossed constable Higgins who stop him immediatly.

-Sir.

-Later, interrupted detective Murdoch.

-It's doctor Ogden.

William froze instantly and frown.

-Right now, they encloses her in the morgue, adds the young man.

William didn't reply him and runned into his friend's building.

He saw men in white coats who removed records, battens, doors, drapery. He arrived at the bay window which doors was closed yet. However, he saw the young woman stand up, alone at the center of the room, motionless.

-Julia.

Her eyes left the ground that she watched tirelessly and she spoke as loudly and clearly as she could.

-Don't keep. It's an epidemic, I ordered to close every exit because it couldn't be dessiminate by me. I must to stay here.

-Maybe are you not contamined? Said detective with hopefull.

-I was so many times with corpses William and...since one hour i'm feeling bad. I doubt that it's just a cold.

The young man didn't reply, but he just looked her. Men continue to move around him and closed the exit. The young woman must to have any contact with someone.

-We will find a cure, wishpered William, and I will get you out of here.

Julia smiled during on second and he left her quiclky. Her look follow him before she leaned against the autopsy's table now empty and clean. She closed her eyes a few moments and breathe deeply.

-I hope so, sighed Julia for herself.

_To Be Continue_


	3. Chapter 3 : Infection

Chapter 3 : Infection

The day had passed with an incredible speed and the night felt already on Toronto. But, the day seemed to be too long and endless for the young detective. He knew that at every seconds without find a proof or important elements close at the case, brought the doctor Ogden close to her inevitable death. All policemen of the station four were on this investigation, and he had suprised himself to ordered sharply to constable Higgins to going back quickly at work. His colleagues watched him speechless during few seconds, not used to see him do this with them, then he was quiclky retired in his office, slamming the door after his steps. Even Brakenreid didn't reconized anymore the man who he know so calm and applied at any time.

He had saw him left the office to interview a doctor of Toronto's university since more than one hour already, because not knowing what to do to help the investigation, Brakenreid left his builduing to join the one of the morgue and visited the doctor Ogden.

He went upstairs in silence before coming on front of the large bay window. He saw the young woman in the room's center, stay at the autopsy's table invaded by test tubes, books and lots of things that he couldn't identify. He knock at the widow to signal his presence and Julia looked up at him.

-Inspector, she sighed with a shy smile.

-Doctor, answered Brakenreid, how are you?

-I'm well, said Julia looking down at the table.

-You should be rest and take acting class as soon as possible because you're not talented to lie.

-I wish make all I can do for find a cure, while I can still do it.

-Murdoch was going to interview a doctor of the Toronto's university, who he think he could help us. All guys are on this case to find how this disease has spread and how to contain it at the best we can.

-Has there been others illness?

-Five, answered simply the man, and they're all...be rest.

Julia didn't answered and closed her eyes during somes moments. She felt once again a vertigo which faltered her, they were more and more often. She caught up at the table to not collapse on the ground.

-I think you need to find quickly the reason of the illness inspector, Julia said simply, it need no many incubation's time and the symptons are violent. You should...

She stay her sentence on hold while she felt the air become more and more rare. She closed her eyes for a moment.

-Doctor Ogden? Said an another voice which she knew so well.

She become at the reality with difficulty and opened her eyes to see William and George stand by the side of their superior. She crossed her friend's gaze and gave him a smile. She saw anxiety in the deep of his eyes and she want to reassured him, while she knew that she was at the top of fainting and that she should probably be even more white than a sheet.

-William? Just said Julia.

-Bloody hell what are you doing here, replied the young men's superior during the time that William didn't watch nothing else than the young woman's eyes.

-I was at the station and they told me that you was come at the morgue to see the doctor Ogden, I supposed something was wrong.

-I was come to see how she is doing. She seems determined to continue working instead of resting, you should convince her to...

-William, sighed Julia crossing his look one last time before become faint.

In her fall she took some test tubes which flew in the air and breaked down on the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces and wounded in several places the hands of the young woman. She struck the ground and was unconcious among the fragments, lie on her back.

-Julia, shouted the detective Murdoch stepping toward the door locked.

He didn't saw her moved so he began to remove the materials that were in front of.

-George, help me, ordered William.

-Murdoch, don't enter here, said Brakenreid when the two men continued to free an access to the room.

He didn't replied and the senior man grab him few seconds. He crossed his look full of anxiety and determination.

-You will not prevent me from entering, he said simply.

William emerged violently from him and holded off to push the door and rush immendiatly in the room.

-Crabtree, close this door now, bawled Brakenreid.

While the young man and his superior closed the door and blocked it again as it was before William run to the young woman unconcious and lenght on the ground. He puted one hand besides her head and the others next her body.

-Julia, wishpered William looking her with details.

She didn't moved, so he leaned on her face and took his cheek from few milimeters at her parted lips. He didn't felt air escaping from her mouth. He go away from her, feeling the tears rise in his eyes. Then, he began to think, quickly and good. He put his hands on her shirt and hesitated for fews seconds on top of it until his fingers opened the buttons. When her shirt was open, he opened her belt and undid the laces of her corset which he took away with one hand, raising the body of Julia with the other. He looked up at her face so paceful during few seconds without stopping wishpered her name when he felt her tense in his arms and raise a little more from the ground. She approached of him with a long sigh contracting every muscle of her body, clench her fingers on his shoulders and her face fail close to William's. He didn't moved, anchoring his gaze in the one of the young woman. Julia took her breath slowly, closely tight to the man who stood over her, his eyes lost in the young woman's.

-Calm down, he wishpered, breath gently.

-William, she said between two jolts.

-I'm here, all is doing well.

She let one hand stroking his cheek before speak no lounder than a wishper.

-You shouldn't...

-I will never left you alone, he simply replied smiling shyly.

She closed her eyes during few seconds before feeling the young man's arms tighten around her waist.

-Can you get up?

-Yes, I think.

He nodded and stoop up, attracting the young woman clung to him tightly. They didn't let go for a second. Julia looked down at her chest and saw that her shirt was open, and that she wear only a lace shirt while her corset and her belt had disappear. She crossed the gaze of William who fled it soon before she closed the shirt, still held by the strong detective's arms. Then, her eyes felt on the two men behind the bay window and watched them in silence.

-Doctor Ogden? Said shyly Brakenreid.

-It's right sir, answered Julia.

-Murdoch, if you leave this room alive, I will kill you personally, said Brakenreid before running out followed by George on his heels.

-Thank you for the warning sir, he said shyly and saw a faint and quickly smile crossed the face of the woman who was close to him, come and I will heal these cuts.

Julia nodded and they took the way of the wooden cabinet that was in the center of the room where Julia always take place to do her analysis. She sat down and William drew a stool to them where he sat as well.

-Have you made that for me? Asked shyly Julia when William cleaned her wounds.

-I think it's obvious.

-William, sighed Julia closing her eyes, you shouldn't enter, we probably never be out of here alive.

-I know what I do.

-This is the first time you act impulsively.

He didn't replied and focused to the task for long minutes, handling with care and delicacy the Julia's hands in his own. She was admitted that she would have been able to heal herself but it was so nice to feel that someone take care of her like this. William seemed to take care of every inch of her skin, like a treasure which he stroked with the fingertips. She couldn't watched nothing else than his face which no spended anymore feelings. She seemed to see him studying a scene's crime carefully, but his movements were gentle and caring. When he had finishing and when a band encircled the left Julia 's hand, where a cut deeper than others was, he looked up at her and smiled tenderly.

-Alright doctor.

-Thank you, answered Julia.

-How do you feel?

-Not at my best.

-Be rest, I'm going to do about this, he said looking aroud them, but tell me, why all this research?

-I naively hoped to find a care, said Julia with a sigh, it's presumptious of me.

-Do not say that. I'm convinced that one exist and that we will find it.

-But perhaps not before at the time to...

Julia left his dark look and she was immersed in the contemplation of the bouquet of roses which was just next to them. The detective followed her gaze and said nothing. He suspected she was thinking about her fiancé at this moment, this man who she loved and couldn't probably see anymore one day. But he wanted to keep hope, in deeper of his heart, he wanted to believe they were still alive.

So, he stood up and hastened to find something to clean the fragments which was on the ground before turning on the research of his friend. She summed up what she had found and when the silence fell again, he studied in every details all that was under his eyes. The time was counted, he knew it, for him and for her. Especially for her because her condition was deterioring hour by hour. Then, he began to feel the effects of the disease upon him, but he tried to put all this thought in a corner of his head, to focus on the most important, a way to save her.


	4. Chapter 4 : Two

Chapter 4 : Two

Detective Murdoch was focused on research and analysis since few hours. He had removed his jacket since many times already, and he rubbed his tired eyes. He didn't found anything and no many information comes from outside. The unkown disease was transmitted from person to person, they could have food and blankets from the outside without endangering more people.

When William be rest, his eyes leaned on the autopsy's table but his thoughts far away from here, Julia be stand with difficulty, her eyes lost on the city that she looked trought the window, a policeman took them food, loked the door after dragged the tray in the room. William looked up to Julia who didn't moved. He tooked the tray before placing it on the wooden furniture.

-Julia, you should eat something, he said gently.

But he didn't have an answer. When he felt his throat tighten and air become less, took of a violent vertigo, herald a new effect of the disease, he removed his tie and his dark jacket before approaching the young woman. He puted his hand gently on her shoulder so she can looked him, but it passed few seconds before she wants to give him a gaze. He saw something that he had probably never see in her eyes before. The tears had run on her cheeks, drawing long wakes and her reddened eyes were full of sadness, a sadness so intense that he felt his heart sink in his chest.

-Julia, wishpered William to put his hand on her face to wiping an another tear slid down her cheek.

-I'm sorry William.

-It's not your fault, nothing of all of this is your fault. Stop crying, please.

Julia didn't replied and looked down during few seconds before making a step toward him and slid her arms around him. She closed her eyes and be closer at him, sticking to his body and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He felt an another tear running down his neck before he closed his arms aroud her, putting a hand throught her hair. He could hardly hear her cry against him, felt her body be heavy against him. But however, he didn't spook, he just tighten her againts him, silently. When he didn't hear sobs anymore, he get away a little from the young woman and he saw that she should be doze off in his arms. Despite of his boby which he knew it unsteady, he stoop to her and slip one arm in the crook of her knee. Julia encircled his neck with her arms and clung firmly without opening eyes. He slipped one hand in her back and lifted her into the air, bringing her gently to the improvised bed made with thick blankets between two large pillars. He laid her there and stroke for a moment a lock of hair that had washed up on her forehead, which he judged burning. When he get away from her, Julia opened her eyes and smiled him shyly.

-I will get you some water, your fever is rising again. We must make it fall.

She nodded and closed her eyes again when William get away to take all he needed. He spent very long minutes with her to want bring down the fever. And he finally felt the tiredness on him. He sat down besides her, leaning against the cold wall and after watching her during several minutes. He fell asleep also, his face turn towards the young woman who was becoming worse off.

They wake up as they were asleep the day before. Julia felt much better, but they both knew it wouldn't be long because the others patients were passed by the same way.

They were however relieved to learn that the investigation progressed and that the doctors fought to find a cure. Of course, their primary goals were to reap all the glory to have eradicated the disease that was spreading across Toronto at an incredible speed, as more as the mysterious illness, panic made wreak havoc. Cases of patients at the hospitals were increasing and often they weren't not cases of this epidemic. But the journalists had done their job and it had spread rumors, informations, sources mores or less secure.

It was many times already that William couldn't think about molecules, the properties of plants and scholars biochemists mixtures. His thoughts were dark and he couldn't thinking about something. So, Julia worked again, used this reporting time to try to advance their analysis and assumptious . But when a new failure took shape before her eyes, she sighed angry and threw the test tube which smashed against the wall. William who was asleeped further, woke up with a bound, but however he didn't rise, too weak and numb to move.

-Julia, he grumbled so low that she couldn't hear him.

He looked her pacing up and down across the room, hands on her forehead and eyes looked the ground. He knew she was angry, he knew her in all details. She mumbled something but he couldn't sightread her words. The young woman sighed deeply, throwing her head back.

-Damn, what do I do? Said Julia angry.

She watched her left and where shone the ring she had recevied from Darcy few weeks earlier. Then, her eyes went to William, lying on the blankets where she was the night before. She saw that he watched her, so she smiled him shyly and approached before to kneel besides his body. She put her hand on his burning forehead and apply a damp cloth.

-How do you feel? She asked shyly moistening his face.

-I can't wait to be better for resume research, whispered William.

-Forget all of it, sighed the young woman.

-I never give up, you know that.

-I know, answered Julia with a shy smile, but I ask you to do it in this case.

-In this case more than an another.

-William I...

She left the sentence on hold, too suprised to hear two blows on the window further. She turned her face toward it and stood up immediatly, breaking contact with the detective. She approached the window while the man on the other side spoke.

-Julia, sighed Darcy, I had been advised of what happened and I come back to city immediatly. How do you feel?

-A little better than before, but it's only temporary.

-They will find a cure, I'm sure, you must hold out until then, promise me.

-Darcy, I have only one day before...

-I forbid you to says that, said the man pointing her, don't say that.

The young woman looked down and heard the detective coughing further.

-Detective Murdoch is here? Said Darcy see him finally.

-We were contamined almost the same time, it was better for us to be isolated both, justified the young woman.

Darcy didn't answered but she felt nervousness in him few seconds before speaking again.

-I will come back as soon as possible, please my love take care of yourself and fight.

-I will do it, nodded the young woman.

He take her a smile and put a kiss in his hand which he put few seconds against the cold tile before disappearing.

Julia turned off William who always looked her. He tried to get up but wavered a moment, before the doctor comes close to him and hold him.

-Stay lie William.

-I must do something to not become crazy.

-You just keep standing.

-How important can it be?

-Oh no, don't take this way.

He didn't replied and immersed his gaze into the young woman's who spoke again.

-Why watch me like this? She said shyly.

-You know it, answered simply the detective.

She didn't replied and tightened her fingers a little more on his arm. She drew with him against the wall and she turned to him.

-Make this research if you want it, I cant't stop you, but wait to be better.

-Julia.

-Please, insisted Julia.

-Alright.

They exchanged an another look and slid to the ground, their back against the wall. William leaned against it and propped his head against, while Julia pressed against him and laid her head on his shoulder. She inhalded deeply, loving so much his parfum, during she felt the detective's fingers shut with more force on her own.

Then, they didn't moved anymore ans stayed silent for long minutes, just sitting one with the other.


	5. Chapter 5 : Confession

Chapter 5 : Confessions

They were stay a long time sitting in a corner of the room, pressed against the other. Then William moved. But Julia sat during few minutes, closing her eyes and her face between her hands. William had saw the turntable further and started it. When the walz rose into the air, Julia looked up at her friend and smiled him tenderly.

-Do you reconized it? She said simply.

-I know it because I heard it often when I visite you during your autopsy.

-We danced on this walz William, long time ago.

-At our dance classes, the young man answered looking her.

-Yes.

-I remember to be so suprised to see you in that room that evening that I almost turn around in one second, William said laugthing.

-I was also ill-at-ease, Julia confessed.

-However, I didn't regret during one second to be staying.

-Me either, you were probably not the best dancer I knew, but you were the best gentleman ever, Julia said fleeing his eyes.

-You were the best lady, William said shyly looking down.

She didn't answered and it passed few minutes which only music sounded in the room. Julia kept her eyes closed and just smiled listening the music, remembering the clumsy inspector's steps and his spectacular progress. She remembered perfectly the strange feeling that she had felt when he had took her hand in his own and slid the other on her waist. She could again remembering the comfort that she knew when she had approached him and when he had accept to tight her closer to him. Her memories were happy and she knew that altought it may happen, she never forgot them.

While the young woman was lost in her thoughts, the man who stood at the center of the room looked her tenderly in silence. He noted once again how he found her beautiful. He understood once again that he had made a big mistake to let her go. Her cursed himself to had not been able to find the rights words to keep from him. He had the opportunity, so why not have her say anything that was an obvious in his mind?

Today, because of his inhability to open his heart, he had lost her forever. Today, she dying by an evil against which he couldn't fight and which take him in few hours. He took his courage and approached her. But when he tried to speak, she did it at first without open her eyes.

-William, Julia sighed, can you replay this music again please?

He didn't answered and did it in silence, and when he turned, he saw her get up laboriously drawing on the wall. He came quickly to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

-You're burning again.

-I think it's over now, she said simply, I don't know why I'm still alive, the others patients were already dead.

-But you aren't like the others, wishpered William his hand always in her cheek

-It's just a question of time before...

She was stopped by William who put his finger on her lips, too messed to hear the words she wanted to say.

-William, spoke again Julia after fews seconds, I would like to ask you a favor.

He didn't replied and nodded simply, his gaze lost in her own and his arms holding now firmly to prevent her from collapsing in the floor.

-Give me one last dance.

-You're too much low, you can't stand, that's include you can't dance.

-Please. I know you will have the strenght to stand me against you. I need to feel again what I felt that day. I need...you, she sighed closing her eyes.

Then, she felt an inspector's arm wrap around her waist, and his hand grabbed gently to her. He pulled her a little more against him, and Julia could just put her free hand on the young man's shoulder. Without opening her eyes, her face approcached his and she felts the William's cheek stroking her own when she made them move slowly.

-Thank you, Julia sighed in the crook of his ear.

-I must tell you something important, Willima said in her hair down.

-Make me dance William.

-I must tell you Julia.

-Later, please...later, repeated the young woman closer to him.

When the music finished, they danced during few minutes in a total silence. Then, suddenly all the young woman's straight left her. William carried her to the improvised bed and lie her down. She coughed a few times, feeling the air failed but she didn't let go the detective's hand who did'nt leave her, a single second, face bent over hers. She looked him in detail before speak, smiling.

-William, I must to confess you something that I have never allowed to tell you in the past. I tought it would be inappropriate, but today I think I can.

-Tell me.

-You have one thing that I always found lovely, in addition of numbers others that you know, which I always loved.

-What's it? Asked the young man smiling while one of his hand caressed the forehead of the young woman.

-On your nose, you have a small mole, she said smiling broadly, and it's lovely.

-Really? He said laughting softly.

-I knew you would make fun of me, answered Julia smiling.

-No, I'm not laughting.

-And would you do if I say that I always wanted to kiss it?

-Doctor Ogden, you have always strange idea.

-As often as you detective Murdoch, she answered smiling.

They shared a gaze and William looked down at his hand which held the young woman's. He swallowed hard and looked her again noticing a tear sliding down her cheek and her eyes were moist.

-I'm sorry William,she whispered with a sob.

-I said you that it wasn't your fault, I could'nt support to let you uncouncious and to not to be with you.

-I'm sorry to have made suffer when I had left Toronto and engaged with Darcy. I had so much hope that you keep me that day, Julia continued ignoring his answer, I was convinced to see you in the station platform.

She saw the young man freeze a few seconds before he takes a deep breath and speak.

-I wanted it.

-So, why?

-Fate, William replied simply, do not apologize for wanting to be happy and to be research this happiness with an another man. He loves you, and you love him; so what I feel doesn't matter. I just want your happiness.

-And yours? It's for your happiness that I made the choice to leave, even if my heart said me to stay with you.

-I know, nodded William, and today it's probably not important.

-It's important for me because I know that today nothing stop you to tell me what you want. It will have any consequence of anything, so tell me William, tell me finally what you never said before. I want to know before die.

-Alright, sighed William, so listen what I will tell you doctor because I don't know if I could make it one other.

-I don't know if I will have any force to stay alive many times.

The young man keep his eyes in hers and approached his face to her before spoke.

-Julia, my heart was broken when you're gone to Buffalo, when you announced me that we will don't have a family. I was angry to know that your career worth more than anything else, including me. I have always felt a deep sense of abandon and loneliness since my childhood and to the loss of Lisa. But then, you were the only one who understood me, the only one who I wanted with me, and who I thought I will have with me forever. But you're also gone and I understood that I had been a part of it. I felt guilty as I thought you guilty. I couldn't hold you back, I could'nt tell you my feelings, and I couldn't ask you to marry me. But, I want it so much. I wanted to let you marry Darcy because you seem love and be happy with him. As you want to make me happy when you left me to give the chance to have a family. But what matters most to me is you, Julia. I love you and if this day is my last or not, it doesn't change the fact that I will love you until my last breath. If I could, I would ask you to marry me now, promising you that I will do everything I can to give you the life you deserve. But today I don't have the right to do so, you're engaged and what I can feel on seeing you every day must not be revealed. But what I feel is so great that I can't doubt during one second of my feelings to you. I love you like I never loved anyone before and as I never love anyone else.

Julia didn't answered and felt her heart tight in her chest. She moisted her lips and gived him her most beautiful smile before slid one hand on the detective's neck and draw a little more of her.

-Damn detective, why didn't you come before this train leave? And why didn't you tell me this earlier? She sighed on his lips before take them.

-Julia, wishpered William.

They shared a long kiss full of sweetness, reconciliation, regrets, but mostly love. When thay seperated out of breath, they exchanged a gaze before Julia's finger slipping William's face and tenderly caressed the place of the mole. Then she spoke with difficulty.

-There's a book, on the shelf, could you take it for me?

-A book? What do you do with a book ?

-Please detective, we have no more time for questions.

William got up and looked for what she had asked him before returning to her and lie at her side, propping his back against the wall.

-Virtues and qualities of medicals plants.

-Go to the page 94.

The young man did so and found three envelopes. On two of them, he reconized his own writing adressed to the young woman and on the last he saw his name. The third envelope was closed and he looked it a long time in silence before Julia looked up at him.

-I would like that you read the letter that you sent me William.

-Why?

-The hearing is the meaning which disappear last, I want die with hearing the sound of your voice and the words that you wrote me.

-And this letter?

-I never had the courage to send it to you, Julia replied simply fleeing his eyes, read it when I'm...

He nodded and the young woman closed her eyes, approached the young man a little more to slide a hand into his neck and put her head on his chest.

-Perhaps we will meet again William, she wishpered out of breath, and you will finally find Lisa.

-It's with you that I will spend eternity, the detective said kissing her hair.

-So, see you soon William, replied the young woman.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek and carefully unfolded the sheets he had observed worn. He took a deep breath and began reading aloud, feeling the breath still warm from the young woman on his skin.

-My dear Julia, William begun in a trembling voice, time is very long here without you. But George...

He continued his reading in a soft voice and break to finish the five pages of the two letters that he wrote to the young woman. When he had finished , he gived a look at the person who was still closely pressed against him. He saw her body rised to the slow rythm of her breathing. He tightened his arms around her and began to pray quickly, barely louder than a wishper. Then, he opened the letter which he had been intended to him, but that he never had. This time he readed in his head, imagining the voice of her friend. When he finished, he folded the paper and stuffed it in the envelope again. He closed his eyes also absoring the parfum of the young woman's hair and slept for what he knew to be his last sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : Guilty

Chapter 6 : Guilty

The night was eventful for the station four from Toronto. The investigation about the mysterious disease affecting the town had finally paid off. The guilty were identified and arrested with roughness. Constable Crabtree had studied evidences with precision and in detail, thinking like the detective made it often. Detective Murdoch could'nt help them either of the investigation or research of cure. Too many other things came fogging his mind and he spent most of his last moments alive to just take care of her friend and accompany her in death. Noboby came to visit them since many hours which they spent sleeping entwined and tight against each other in a corner of the room.

Inspector Brakenreid had heard that they were unconscious for a long time, but nobody was unaware of their condition. While they had clearly identified the guilty, they had rushed to the University of Toronto to make their arrests. Two doctors. Two honorable men, but extremists, who had carried out tests on pets and then humans in the ultimate goal of eradicating the underworld of the town. But soon they were overwhelmed by their experiences and they found no way to contain the disease. Dozens of doctors were works already three days are finally arrived to find an antidote and the one who could thank for this feat was a Dr. Garland, Darcy Garland.

When the antidote was finished, Inspector Brakenreid and Constable Crabtree joined the morgue where was their friends whom they knew nothing of their condition.

-The disease is spread from person to person, grumbled Brakenreid front of the windows.

-Yes sir, George replied.

-And the bite that we had ...

- It immune us sir, we didn't risk any trouble, finished George, but if you prefer to wait Dr. Garland.

-No let's go, the seconds are counted. And it would be better if he doesn't see them like that.

They were five men to unblocked the access to the room of the morgue, then they opened the door. Brakenreid and George exchanged looks before rushing into the room and run towards the two people who were intertwined. They stayed next their bodies and exchanged an another look. Then, they leaned toward them in a single movement. George took Julia's wrist and closed his eyes a few seconds.

-What are you doing?

-I am looking for a pulse, the young man replied opening his eyes again.

-And ?

-Nothing.

Brakenreid grimaced and gave his full attention to the detective who was unconscious before his eyes.

-We will not spoil anything for those antidotes, he muttered looking at the big needle he held, we must do everything that we can do.

-Sir, George whispered as he saw his superior plant the needle into the bare shoulder of William who nevertheless didn't moved.

-Prick Crabtree.

-But they are ...

-Dear God, do it.

George nodded and approached the needle which he was holding to the arm of the young woman. He brushed a lock of her hair which was stranded and pushed the needle in her skin before injecting the antidote. Then, the two men got up and walked away a few steps.

-And now, sir?

-I think that we should wait, you stay there to see if they wake up and stop Dr. Garland to enter.

-Why could he not go? We have done it.

-Yes, but we have no reason to have a heart attack when we saw that, he said giving a last look at the couple.

-If they don't wake up sir? George said timidly while his superior passing at his side to exit.

-Instead, they have interest in doing so, the man muttered, I'm not inclined to store and clean all the mess that exists in the Murdoch's office. It's been months that he promise me that he will order it so he has no incentive to run down on this one.

George smiled shyly, looking exit before heading to the window and open wide it, letting a shy and gentle breeze enter.

It passed many long minutes in silence when George made go back and among to bodies of his friends and the door to the morgue awaiting the arrival of Dr. Ogden's fiancé. He was more nervous as time passed, when he resigned himself to sit on a stool and not move for several seconds.

He thought saw the hand of the detective move a little further. Then he jumped up and approached them slowly.

-Sir? He said shyly.

He moved his fingers again, letting them drag the curls of Julia. Then his eyes fluttered and his mouth opened a few seconds before a small and castling escaping.

-Do not go ...

-I don't intend to do, said George smiling.

- Ju...lia, he sighed again.

George cleared his throat, understanding that the wishperer of the detective hadn't been addressed to him, then his eyes fell on the young woman still unconscious. He saw her long and thin fingers tighten firmly on the t-shirt which wore Murdoch. George's smile grew more when he saw the eyes of William opened and ask him.

-George? He growled.

-Yes sir, glad to see you here.

William didn't answer and blinked his eyes several times. When he felt something moving against him, he opened them again and saw the young woman to wake up. Then he tightened his arms around her and a smile on his face was quickly born. Julia let out a long groan, as after a long night's sleep, not wanting to get up. He stroked her hair and laid a gentle kiss. To his contact, the young woman opened her eyes and turn up at once to him to catch his eyes. She smiled before approaching her face to his.

-I will let you use your mind, George threw a little embarrassed but still happy, you made us very scared doctor.

Julia looked at him a moment but did'nt answer because George was already at the center of the room and headed for the exit. She felt the fingers of William slipped under her chin to force her to watch him and they exchanged another tender smile.

-We are alive, she said simply.

-We are alive, said William.

Julia gave a little laugh before stalling her face in detective's neck and made a chaste kiss. And soon, they fell back into reality. George gave two blows on the widows to which they turned their eyes away.

-Doctor Garland is at the bottom of the building , doctor, and he is coming.

Julia stiffened immediately and went to William in a jump. She rose quickly, forgetting her fragile condition, and she had a dizzy for a few seconds, holding on to the wall. The detective also rose and caught her by the arm, crossing her eyes.

-Julia ... I, began timidly William.

-No, stopped Julia, no Detective.

She left him vacillating and picked up her clothing before slipping behind a pillar to put on the clothes she had removed when the fever was at the top. William is dressed well, closing his shirt, putting his tie, his waistcoat, and finally his jacket. When he was preparing to close the buttons, a tidal wave rushed into the room. Darcy came running in and immediately went to Julia slowly walk into the room, putting up her hair unruly. He rushed at her and closed his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. The woman was surprised, but soon her arms closed around him, caressing his shoulders and getting lost in his neck.

-Julia, Darcy threw in her hair tied back now, I was so scared my love.

-Me too, Julia murmured staying her eyes on William who was further.

They parted slowly and the young man kissed her a long time, not caring for the presence of the idetective who was a little further. He left them in the eyes, feeling his heart sink for a moment and jealousy gnaw. Then Darcy walked away from Julia, but he didn't droped her arm during moving towards to William.

-Detective Murdoch? He said simply as he approached.

-Dr Garland? Simply said the detective in the most loose possible.

-Thanks, threw Darcy as he shook his hand, I could'nt have saved Julia without you.

-Excuse me but I don't know what you tell me, said William frowning.

-I've found the antidote.

-Really? Said Julia.

-Congratulations, grumbled William trying to smile, but I still don't see how this is myself, we must thanking you for rescue us.

-Unfortunately I haven't been able take care of my fiancée and find an antidote to a serious illness at the same time. Thank you for take care of her while I tried the all we can do to save her. I had to respond to urgent needs so that she can live.

-It's clear, said the detective, life requires choices, he added crossing the gaze of the young woman, but tell me, said William looking back, how did you do?

-Well, I must say it wasn't very complicated for me though ...

-Gentlemen, Julia stepped, I'm no in mood to hear a lot of medical theories at this moment, I want to rest. Get back to you again.

-Of course, Darcy said tuning toward her, sorry detective. Julia is right we will talk of it. Now, it's for me to take care of my fiancée, he said smiling, and I will do my best for it's go well. It's begin with a deserved rest.

-I understand, said William shaking his hand again, goodbye doctor Garland, doctor Ogden, added he lowering his head on a moment.

-Goodbye detective, said the young woman shyly before following Darcy who was leaving the room.

William watched them a long time before they open the door. Julia looked at him one more time in silence and walked arm in arm with Darcy. When the door slammed behind them, the young man bowed his head and sighed deeply, his gaze on the ground. The door opened again on the steps of his superior and George.

-Murdoch, I will kill you, said Brakenreid.

-Sir? William asked frowing.

-It's what we had convinced, I think. I you leave this room alive, I will kill you, well, here we are.

The detective didn't answer and smiled shyly before rubbing his forehead.

-The return to the reality is hard? Said his superior.

-You have no idea, muttered William.

-Go home and rest, you relly need it.

-I want to know all about this case, sir.

-Crabtree will share the carriage which takes you back at home.

-I don't need to...

-That's an order, stopped Brakenreid, and we don't discuss my command Murdoch.

-Well sir, William sighed in resignation.

Brakenreid nodded, apparently satisfed and he put his hand briefly on his shoulder before leaving the room.

-You need help to get up sir? George asked timidly.

-No, thank you, i just need...

He left the sentence on hold and went to where they were found lying a few minutes earlier. He took the book that Julia has asked him and he had read the letter before losing consciouness. He put the book in the good place and thrust the letter in his jacket before heading to the door and follow the constable to exit.

-So, said William, tell me.

They were in the carriage for ten minutes already before George takes the floor to break the heavy silence that was there.

-You know, I don't know what she love in him.

-What are you talking about? Simply asked William.

-From doctor Ogden, I don't understand why she wants to marry doctor Garland.

-George, that don't concern us.

-Yes but we can have an opinion. Mine is that they sound very mismatched. What do you think?

-I think nothing, replied the detective looking out.

-We always think something, I guess.

-George, please I have a terrible headache I don't want to speak about the doctor Ogden and her choice of love right now.

-I understand, said George, however you must know that i don't tell about what I saw today.

-What did you see? Sighed the detective.

-Oh, nothing finally, stammered George, you were alone after all, and doomed to a certain death so...

-Are you trying to blackmail me? William asked frowing. I didn't expect that from you.

-No, no sir, defended himself the policeman, it's not my intention. But you must just know that with me your secret is safe, if we can still call it, a secret.

-It's so obvious?

-Yes sir, replied the constable Crabtree.

William looked at him a few moments before sighing and looking out the window, speaking barely louder than a whisper.

-The doctor has made her choice, I can only respect it and live with it.

-But you...

-Enough George, stopped William.

They remained silent until they are at the house where lives the detective. He immediatly left the carriage stopped. But before he closes the door, the constable Crabtree stopped him and spoke again.

-All I want to tell you sir, is that fate can offer second chances. You were the only two patiens to be alive, it may be a sign. As if there were two winners at the lottery this week and as if by chance it fell on you and doctor Ogden. I had nothing more to say. Good day detective.

-You too George, William replied sheepishly.

He stood on the sidewalk as long as the coach does call into road and then he walked slowly towards the house where he lived, his mind still clouded over as he had been before.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Last Dance

Chapter 7 : The Last Dance.

It had been a week since the mysterious disease had struck the city of Toronto. It's been a week since the men of the station four hadn't seen the detective Murdoch, or the doctor Ogden.

They rested, and from what their colleagues had heard they were doing well. But that day William wasn't supported anymore to stay at home and had already completed two incredible prototype machines that he hadn't time to work earlier. So that morning, he decided to ride his bicycle and go to the police station to do what he promised to his superior for a long time, make the order in his office. He was warmly welcomed by his friends and colleagues, then after a few minutes spent with them on the central room, he shut himself in his office most of the day. His superior was glad to the result and that was when the night had already fallen since a good hour already, he left the building, just with a small wooden box.

Before getting back on his bicycle, he stopped at the morgue, which was empty at that hour. Everything had been put in order, and the doctor who replaced his friend was already gone. William was surveyed the room and down, remembering all the moments he spent within these walls. The long speech that could make doctor Ogden, the simple looks she gave him, remonstrate which she made sometimes to him when she did'nt share his opinion. He could hear in a corner of his head her laughter, her sweet voice when she pronouncing his first name. He remembered every corner of the room where he had stolen her a kiss and above he remembered where she had been extended a week earlier, between life and death. The young detective felt his heart sink for a moment about all of these memories, happy and unhappy. He knew what he had to do today, he probably knew it long ago. But today he had the courage to tell her goodbye,today more than before, he knew that say these words his heart even more skinning. He loved her too much to see her torn between two men as he tried to hold her a little more.

William took another turn on himself to view in detail the room. His eyes fell on the bouquet of roses she had to her birthday from her fiance. It was dry and the petals have lost their luster long ago. But, nobody had take it off from the room. He raised a finger to a flower and touched it gently, as if he touched the soft and thin skin of the young woman. He withdrew his hand and a petal fell on the wooden furniture where the box was that contained the penholder he had chosen for her friend several weeks ago.

He sighed deeply and left the room running, without looking back, catching passing the small wooden box that he had put on the Julia's desk when he was entering. He left the building and set off, pedaling as fast as he could, feeling the wind beating his face and burn the skin, but don't slow down the pace for a second.

The carriage stopped a few meters next to the dark portal. The walking foot is unfolded and the door opened immediately. The young woman got out and sent a shy smile checked before the horses revved up again. She gave one last look at the carriage before placing the shawl over her shoulders and along the brick wall that bordered the property. She pushed open the heavy gate that closed behind her steps, along a stone path leading to the big house where she lived. Her gaze lost on the dark pavement, she saw at the last moment the man walking toward her. She looked up at him and immediately froze by crossing his eyes.

-Detective? She said just by looking from head to foot.

-Good evening doctor, William said it politely bowing.

-What are you doing here?

-I was coming to visite you.

-At this hour? Continued the young woman.

-It was urgent, simply replied William.

-I thought you return to your post tomorrow, just like me. What is the nature of the emergency?

- Nothing in connection with an investigation. It's ... personal, the young man replied shyly.

-Oh, Julia sighed, you should have warned me in this case.

-I see it, I did'nt want to make you ill-at-ease or annoy you. I had to call you in advance, I'm sorry for not having thought.

-You don't bother me, Julia said smiling, but if you had told me I'd be back before. This would have avoided many complications and would have arranged.

William didn't answer, not understanding what she meant. And when he met her gaze, she spoke again.

-I had dinner with my parents and everything wasn't as planned.

-Oh, I'm sorry.

-It's nothing, sighed Julia, I had expected. Well, tell me why did you want to see me?

-Come and sit down, he said pointing towards a bench that was further, please.

-Are you afraid that I fail? She said smiling and directing it.

-This may be long.

-You scare me William, she said sitting down.

He did the same and put the wooden box on his knees that looked a moment before giving his full attention to the young woman who looked on in silence.

-The inspector Brakenreid get tired for weeks, even months, to store my office,that he calls "mess".

-Don't get upset, but he was right, she said with a smile, while your searches are very interesting, I often wondered how you were doing though is to find something.

-Certainly. But because of this, I found some things that I must send you, he said handing her the wooden box, they are yours. Or they should have been if I had'nt been too ridiculous to dare to offer them to you.

Julia did'nt answer and took the box that she would open before feeling the fingers of the detective to land on her own.

-No, don't do it now.

-Is this not the reason why you wanted to send them to me?

-But I fear your reaction, they are just trinkets of no importance.

-I believe in the opposite, Julia said, but let me judge for myself.

William nodded and withdrew his hand as Julia opened the box. A smile lit her face when she saw two theater tickets to a play they had gone to see together. She remembered have offered the tickets to William saw today that it was the same for her. She found a photo of both, at a party for a charity where she had to go and where she had asked him to accompany her. She saw a quantity of small objects in the mess in tiny box. Her fingers caressed a few seconds an ammonite and she looks up at his friend.

- Thank you, she murmured.

-I wanted that all that you return, I hope your fiance will understand.

-He will not, Julia said closing the box, but it does not matter.

-I don't want to interfere in your privacy today. I accepted the fact that... I have lost you.

-I broke my engagement William, Julia dropped into a breath, for this reason that I was with my parents this evening. I had to tell them that the marriage was cancelled.

William frowned but said nothing. He wondered if he was not dreaming, if Julia had actually uttered the words he had so much hope. He wanted to talk, say something, anything, he knew he had to say something, but he could'nt. His mouth remained slightly open and his eyes stared relentlessly the young woman who was sitting next to him.

-Wh ... why?

-I didn't love him as much as he loved me I think, Julia said looking at her hands, and it was better for everyone. But don't be worry you don't have to do what you said when we knew the gates of death. I know that fever could made us to tell many things that we shouldn't have. This is not because my relationship is over with Darcy that you owe me whatsoever. Us, she looked at the starry sky and closed her eyes a few seconds, we have a shared past that I never regret, but I understand perfectly that the future can be such that I could imagine.

-I thought every words I said that day, the detective intervened, and I can repeat them without hesitation.

-I thought you were'nt able to speak a second time?

He took her hand tenderly and placed two fingers under her chin so she looks. She did it finally Top of Form 1

half-heartedBottom of Form 1

.

-You have not lost me William, whispered her, I'm here and I will stay there as long as I can. But I made a wish on my birthday.

-What is it? Asked the detective dry throat.

-I wanted to have a perfect wedding, surrounded by people I loved, but I wanted that day, the pain don't lives in your heart. Only joy in it and you find the woman who will make you happy.

-Well, I regret to learn that you don't have a great and beautiful wedding.

- Really? You regret? It was really what you want for me?

-Yes, William nodded, I could never give you all the comfort that doctor Garland would have brought you.

-I didn't want his comfort, I just wanted ...

She left the sentence on hold, her gaze into of the young man's who stroked his fingertip her skin, understanding what he was trying to gently tell her. Then slowly, he brought his face close to hers and captured her lips for a soft and gentle kiss.

-I just wanted to be with the man I love, breathed Julia, I wanted to feel what I feel when I'm with you.

When William went away, he saw that she still kept her eyes closed a few moments before she gave him a tender smile.

-I will not leave you Julia.

-I don't intend to do, she said in amazement.

-I want to see your smile every day that God make and I want to hear your voice every night. I came here tonight to tell you that I give up, but it is just the opposite.

-William?

He thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box round metal that looked a few moments to look up to her again.

-I know your break with your fiance is very recent and that I may be rushing things ... but there was one more thing I wanted to offer that day when you left for Buffalo.

He opened the box and slid the bench to put one knee and take the hand of the young woman in his. He saw a bigger smile drawn on her face and then at that moment, he knew he did what he always should have done.

-We almost died, Julia, and we've both had a seconde chance. I love you. I want to take this new chance with you, and not just see you in the morgue every day, I want to see you in the morning when you wake up, I want to see you sitting in a garden surrounded by flowers with the sun in your skin , I want to see you before going to sleep each night. I wish you were raising children with me, even if they aren't really ours, I know I have enough love for you for they become.

He paused, seeing a tear born in the eyes of the young woman who spoke hardly louder than a whisper.

-Please William, ask me.

He smiled and looked at their hands tied one second before hanging her eyes again and resume speaking.

-Julia Ogden, are you willing to be my wife?

-Yes, Julia said immediately into a sob, oh yes I do William.

He smiled, feeling his heart leap into his chest, and went out of the ring box and handed her gently on the finger before getting up and meet the lips of the young woman. They exchanged a long kiss, Julia firmly attached to the neck of William, who trained with him in his tracks. They kissed as they always stood, pressed against the other. When they broke the kiss, the breath from their run, they exchanged a smile and rested their foreheads against each other.

-I missed you when you were in Buffalo, murmured the young man thrusting his hand into his jacket out to the letter damaged.

-Have you read it?

-Many times, admitted William, you would have to send it to me.

-I know, Julia sighed looking down.

William smiled even more widely and kissed her again, squeezing a little more against him. They separated again but remained close to each other when the woman spoke again, smiling.

-William, Julia whispered to his lips, close your eyes.

-What; I close my eyes? He said leaving his hands in the back of his beloved.

-Please, Julia insisted laughing.

He did it and the young woman leaned on him. She placed a hand on each side of his face, then she closed her eyes turn stroking his nose with her own before filing a kiss on the mole he had on the nose. He smiled, feeling the lips of the young woman on her skin, and when he opened his eyes again they laughed together.

-So how was it? He asked.

-Very well, but now I'll have to find another dream to share with the man I love.

-I should be able to help you to find one.

-Yes I think so, Julia said stroked the young man's tie, but you know the night is just beginning. If we do it right now to think about it?

-We must be early in the post tomorrow, you know it.

-But we have all night for us, William. And I fear will keep you with me tonight.

He didn't answer when Julia walked away from him. She took the wooden box which was still on the bench and took her hand from that of the detective. She gave him a tender look and brings with it to the house already asleep. They went on tiptoe to reach the apartment of the young woman on the first floor. She closed the door behind her, exchanging a hot kiss with her fiance, leaning against the wall.

-Make me dance William, Julia whispered to his lips before exchanging an another kiss with the detective.

The night was just beginning and they had to enjoy it, as the second chance they had been granted.

THE END


End file.
